The Lies Told (COMPLETE)
by Sboyle92
Summary: They were lied to. She was kept prisoner from them. When she is finally freed, she will have her revenge and the ones taken from her will be brought back to her.
1. Character Bio

This story was inspired by lynn927 they came up with the idea that inspired this. I have permission to use a similar idea.

Name: Persephone Sallydottir

Age: 1037

Portrayed by Kaley Cuoco.

Family:

Mother: Sally

Father Poseidon

Uncles:

Zeus

Hades

Pseudo Uncle: Thanatos

Aunts:

Demeter

Hera

Hestia

Persephone

Pseudo Aunts:

Hecate

Aphrodite

Female Cousins:

Persephone

Athena

Artemis

Male Cousins:

Apollo

Ares

Dionysus

Hephaestus

Hermes

From mother side Half-sisters (most have since faded):

Dahlia

Esther

From father side Half-sisters:

Despoine - daughter of Poseidon and Demeter

Aithousa? - daughter of Nymph and Poseidon

Benthesikyme - daughter of Poseidon and Amphitrite

Herophile ?- daughter of Aphrodite and Poseidon

From father side Half-brothers:

Triton

Aiolos?

Asopos ?

Children:

Freya

Finn

Elijah

Niklaus

Kol

Rebekah

Henrik ?

Background Info:

Growing up, Persephone was blessed by Hecate to have the powers of a witch on top of the already strong gifts she received from her godly father Poseidon. She wasn't around much after she hit a certain age at home and as such, wasnt as close to her elder sisters Dahlia and Esther. She became known among the gods and godly world as the strongest demigod as she defeated countless of monsters, titans, giants, and even other gods in order to keep the world safe.

When she was before the council to be given a reward for her actions, her only request was that her godly scent that attracted monsters to her to be removed so that she could be with her family without the fear of an attack and so she might be able to have a family of her own. Her wish was granted. But as she left she didnt realize that the godly council, as well as Hades, Hestia, Thanatos, and Hecate, shot a beam of light at her back that would make her aging either slow or stop all together once she reached a certain age. The gods are selfish, they would all have missed her too much if she died of old age.

Without her sisters and stepfather knowing her true heritage, Persephone returned home and it was a peaceful five years of becoming close with her sisters and really practicing her magic with them. It was during those five years that they lost their mother and Dahlia and Esthers father to a plague. The three sisters moved to a Viking village together and settled down, content until Esther caught the eye of a Viking warrior by the name of Mikael.

Soon the two were wed and the three sisters were now two, even if they lived in the same village. Persephone was not bothered by Esther marrying, however, she knew that Dahlia had begun to grow resentful, feeling as though Esther had abandoned them.

For two years Esther and Mikael tried to become pregnant before Esther secretly went to Dahlia and they began to plan, without Persephone's knowledge. And when her two 'sisters' began planning, it was her and Mikael's unknowing demise.

The two sisters cooked up a strong spell that even affected Persephone enough that her godly side couldnt stop it.

They cast a spell on Mikael to make him think that Persephone was Esther and cast a spell on Persephone to make her compliant and weak enough to whatever Mikael did to her. She was not only taken unwillingly in body, but also in her minds because of her sisters. The two sisters did this three times, each two years apart before Persephone was able to escape from the prison she had been entrapped in and she hid, falling soon in love with with a werewolf. He was the only child she was eve able to hold before her sisters found her, killed her lover, and trapped her again, taking her new son away. Three more children later and Esther believed that was enough. Dahlia and Esther cast the most powerful sleeping spell they had at their disposal on Persephone after she gave birth to Henrik and sealed her cave that could only be opened by one that shared blood with the one trapped.

And for a thousand years she slept her dreams filled with her children, even the one that Esther gave to Dahlia as payment. Mikael never found out the truth of what had happened and the spell Esther cast on him made him also obedient to her. Persephone had to watch for a thousand years the pain and suffering her children went through at the hands of their aunts and father, or stepfather in Niklaus's case. The God of Dreams had helped her when he found her mind constantly in a dream state and after finding out who she was, promised to tell the other gods and try to find away to find her and get her out of her prison.

And finally, it did. The same night she was released, was the same night Esther rose again herself. Both sisters were now intent on revenge. Esther on her 'children' and Persephone on her sister.

Abilities:

Water Manipulation

Ice Manipulation

Slight earth manipulation

Talk to horses

Breathe underwater

Control poison in other bodies

Control blood in other bodies

Powerful Wicca abilities, very rarely will she become exhausted performing a spell - almost as powerful as the creator of the Other Side

Death Sense - able to sense when someone nearby is dead or is a vampire.

Has enhanced reflexes

Has battle experience


	2. Chapter 1

All she could hear was her own heartbeat. Her dreams of her children had dwindled in the past couple years as her children seemingly disappeared. So she mostly laid in silence with only her heartbeat and the soft drop of water that echoed through the cave whenever it rained. She didn't know how long she had been here in this cave, trapped by her sisters. But she did know that when she became free, not if, she would find her children, find her sisters, and get her revenge.

Her mind slipped into another dream and so she was unaware that her half-brothers Triton and Tyson had finally found where she was trapped and were even now summoning her father and close to finally releasing her from her prison.

She watched as her son, Niklaus, broke the curse that his aunt had placed upon him and couldn't help but cheer for him in joy. She was glad that he was now whole. And she was also able to see where her other children were and understood his reasons. He daggered them to hide and protect them from Mikael.

Percy never blamed nor hated Mikael for what he did to her as he was spelled like she was by her sisters. But she did however blame him for being cruel and even beating her children, hunting them to the ends of the earth. Percy's mind drifted in and out of her dream state as she watched her son and his new companion - the ripper - traveled the country looking for werewolves to turn.

Percy watched as her youngest daughter Rebekah was undaggered. Watched as the younger vampire betrayed her son for the doppleganger. Finally saw Mikael die at the hands of her son. Percy saw all of it… all up to all of her children except for her youngest and eldest once again together and undaggered. And Percy felt it when her sister returned from the other side.

And Percy finally felt herself awaken from her thousand year slumber.

Percy sat up with a gasp on the stone slab she had been laid upon by her dear sisters. Percy just continued to breathe and blink her eyes as her hands felt her body, making sure that this was indeed real. That she was indeed awake.

"Persephone." The almost long forgotten voice echoed around her. Percy flinched slightly but turned her head to see her father and brothers standing at the entrance of her cave. Percy couldn't hold it in anymore. She sobbed once.

"Daddy." Poseidon flashed to her side and drew her into his arms. Percy buried her face into his strong chest and allowed his arms to wrap around her in a protective embrace. She had missed his hugs, his warm protective hugs that made her feel like the ocean itself was wrapped around her. "I've missed you."

"And we've missed you." Her father finally pulled back and allowed her brothers to hug her as well. The two brothers had missed her almost as much as her father had.

"Now, tell us. What happened? How did you become trapped here?"

And so Percy told them. Told them of what her sisters did to her, and to her children. Poseidon began to grow angry and his emotions were reflected in the ocean around the world as several tropical storms started, the waves becoming unmannable.

"Tyson and I, along with others, will search for Freya." Triton rumbled out.

"And I'm sure your Uncle Hades and Thanatos would be willing to bargain for young Henrik. You go and rescue your other children, Percy. There is no time to waste. Let's teach these two uppity second rate witches what happens when you mess with our family." Poseidon growled. Percy smiled tearfully at them.

"Yes, let's." Poseidon snapped his fingers and Percy although was slightly disoriented found herself in front of the mansion that Niklaus had built for his siblings and her old viking attire changed to a white gown with a turqoise gold belt from Atlantis, cuffs that she knew could bare the strength of a kraken and still not break nor let her falter, golden sandles, a pair of golden earrings, and a golden necklace. Percy inwardly grinned. It seemed her father was trying to do a goddess effect on her. Percy could feel the energy of her sister inside, could feel her get closer to her son.

No more would she allow her sister to terroize or abuse her children. _Don't worry, my children, mother is here now._ She thought to herself before gathering her magic and blasting the front door open.

"ESTHER!" She roared as she stepped into the mansion and almost immediately entered the parlor room where everyone was frozen. Finn, Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah were gathered by another entrance to the room while Niklaus was standing in front of a lit fire place. Esther was standing in front of him with a look of absolute horror on her face.

"N-no! This is impossible! You shouldn't have been released! You can't even be alive!" She exclaimed. The original vampires were frozen in place, not knowing what to do as the woman they assumed was their mother and their true unknown mother faced off the former with horror still written over her face.

Percy smirked. "Well, same to you, dear sister." Percy snarled. Her last word causing even more shock to ripple through the siblings. They knew that Esther had one sister, Dahlia, that had perished along with their eldest sister Freya before Esther and Mikael had migrated to the new world but they had never even heard of this woman. "Didn't dear Niklaus rip your heart out when you placed that curse on him to trap his werewolf side? That was the best thing I've seen in the past thousand years, if I'm being honest. The second being when he placed a white oak stake into that heartless fiend you called a husband."

Niklaus almost looked proud at the praise but before Esther and the stranger could continue, Elijah interrupted. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

Percy just glanced at him and his siblings around him, her eyes holding longing and love towards them when before they had held nothing but hatred towards Esther.

"Tell them, dear sister. Tell them what you and your precious Dahlia did to me. You do not want me telling them the truth." Esther's eyes turned sly. Percy rolled her eyes. "Of course, I forgot who I was talking to. How about a little truth spell? _Dic ad omnes quaestiones vero interrogavit._" Rebekah moved as if to rush over but Kol and surprisingly Finn stopped her.

"She isn't doing anything harmful to her. She casted a spell that I and most likely Kol had casted many years ago. The woman is telling mother to tell the truth to all the questions that are asked." Rebekah relaxed.

Percy decided to ignore what her eldest son said for the moment.

"Now, sister, tell the truth." Percy giggled at her own little joke. She decided to get the one she wanted answered first out of the way. "Who are the true parents of Freya, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik?"

The Originals stiffened again. They were all afraid to even consider the possibility of what that question could mean until they heard the truth from Esther's mouth.

"Mikael is the true father of Freya, Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik. A werewolf alpha is the true father of Niklaus." Percy pierced her sister with a stare as she tried to keep the next words in. "And the true mother of Freya, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik is Persephone, my youngest sister. You."

Percy didn't once even look at her children who were now looking at the two sisters with horror and shock. "And how did it all happen? Tell them what you did to me, to Mikael. Tell your niece and nephews what you did to me."

And Esther had no choice but to comply. And the Mikaelson siblings knew that every word that dropped from Esther's mouth was the truth as they all knew that truth spells such as the one Persephone used was strong and to the point. Once Esther finished talking Percy turned to her children, Niklaus having joined them at some point during Esther's talk.

"Is there anything you would like to ask Esther or I before I put her to sleep?"

Niklaus stepped forward. "Yes. I have a question. How are you alive?"

Percy smiled slightly at her paranoid son. "I shall answer your question, any of your questions, after Esther is asleep. She doesn't desrve to hear them, especially since her use is almost at an end."

Kol stepped forward and Percy frowned slightly at the lack of magic that was emanating from him and Finn, the two besides Freya that had strong magic. She had been visited by Hecate in her dreams long ago and she had said that she allowed her two sons to keep their magic… where was it now?

"Why did you do this? To her? To us?" Kol asked Esther.

Esther looked at him coldly. "Because we could. I wanted children, just didn't want to put in all the work of birthing you all. And she may be your birth mother, but it was I that clothed you, bathed you, fed you, gave you immortality!" Esther screeched sounding half crazed under the truth spell.

Percy interrupted before anything else could be said. "Kol? Finn? Why don't I feel any magic from the two of you?" The two former warlocks froze and looked at their birth mother. All of the siblings had been subconsciously examining this woman that was their true mother and all could see where they had her features in themselves and how she had a different aura around her. An almost caring, motherly one that Esther never had.

"When we were turned into vampires, our connection to our magic was lost." Kol ground out. He didn't want to be rude or heartless to this woman, his mother, that had been trapped in a cave for a thousand years because of his aunt. Although it wasn't their fault, the brothers felt guilt for not having known and rescuing her sooner.

Elijah noticed that Percy was puzzled by Kol's words. "You are puzzled, why?"

"Just one moment. I'm trying to figure it out. As Niklaus is a werewolf-vampire hybrid, Kol and Finn are supposed to be warlock-vampire hybrids. The two of you are supposed to be the only ones that keep their magic as you got your magic from me and from my father's side of the family… Esther, what did you do to their magic?" Percy snarled as once again the Originals were shocked. How many more surprises were they going to recieve tonight?

Esther cackled. "I already had to curse the one, so I figured why not the other two? And we didn't get our magic from father, we got it from mother."

"Didn't Ma and Da ever tell you? We only shared one parent and it was mother. My aunt on my father's side gifted me with my magic. And I passed that on to my children although Freya, Finn, and Kol are the only ones that ever truly took to it. Now, what did you use to bind them? What spell?"

"I used the paired doppleganger blood, a heart of a witch, witch hazel, and my necklace to lock it all. Only a pint each from the dopplegangers were used. On the night of a full moon I cast the binding spell. I'm sure, bastard sister, that you can figure out how to unlock it."

"I can. And I think I know whose witch heart I will be using for the spell. _Somnum_."

Esther slumped over onto the hard floor, no one bothering to stop her fall. "She will sleep until I wake her." Percy said turning to her sons and daughter. She hesitantly took a step towards them stopping when she noticed they stiffened. Percy closed her eyes and turned her head away from them. She didn't want to show how much that hurt. Once again she cursed her witch sisters for all the pain and suffering they caused her and her children. "I understand that I am an unknown, that you all are used to underhanded attacks or backstabbing. But know that if you all will have me, I would like to get to know you outside of the dreams that I've been shown by a distant cousin of you all. And eventually if you could find it in yourselves, I would like to become a family… even if that is impossible, which it might well be, I will still break the curse on Kol and Finn. And if after I do that, you all wish me to leave, I shall do so. Niklaus, I don't wish to impose, but is there anyway that I could shower and claim a bed for the night?"

Percy not once looked at her children during her mini speech and so did not see the heartbreak that shined in their eyes at the hurt they were causing her. Barely having met an hour ago, they all felt a bond forming with their birth mother and knew if they let it grow, it would become strong.

Klaus took in a deep breath. "Yes of course. I'll show you. Come."

Percy followed him glancing back once and the ones left behind saw the faint wetness on a cheek from a tear she had let fall. They hoped that she was genuine. That she could come to care for them all, truly care, not the hidden dislike Esther harbored towards them. They hoped that they could become a true family. What they didn't know was that Percy hoped that too. And Percy also hoped that soon Freya and Henrik would be reunited with them. She could only pray that her lost children would be returned to her.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Percy woke up the next morning and just laid in the bed that Niklaus had given to her the night before. After laying on a stone slab for a thousand years, the mattress felt like she was laying on a cloud. Her mind was soon consumed by all that she needed to get done.

1\. Release Kol and Finn from their curse

2\. Bargain with Uncle Hades and Thanatos for Henrik

3\. Rescue Freya

4\. Bond with her children, become the mother that they were robbed in having

Sounds easy enough, she thought to herself. Percy forced herself to get up and headed towards the shower. She might have so few things to do but to achieve them all was going to take some time. Time to get started. After showering she stepped back into her bedroom to see that there were clothes sitting on her bed for her and a note saying that they were from her father and that Hades and Thanatos were expecting a meeting from her soon and that Triton and Tyson, as well as Artemis and her hunters, were on the lookout for Dahlia and Freya.

Dressing in a blue long sleeved shirt, a pair of white pants, and blue heels, as well as a set of gold jewelry, she headed out of her room and towards the kitchen. Percy hadn't ate in so long and was practically starving. She looked through the fridge and immediately spotted some eggs and a peak into the freezer spotted some bacon and sausage links. She had watched her sons make these over the years and so figured between what she could cook a thousand years ago and watching them she could do it now. She turned on the stove and pulling out some pans began to cook.

Soon enough the aroma of cooking sausage and bacon began to seep into the air and through the house awakening the other inhabitants, well those that weren't under a powerful sleep spell. Percy didn't notice that as she was cooking that she had an audience gathering outside the doors as she got into the soothing rhythm that the action was giving her.

After the eggs, bacon, and sausage were done cooking she meandered over to the toaster and began to make some toast real fast. After that was done she placed everything on the table and set it, also setting out the jug of milk and the pitcher of orange juice. Percy turned humming to go wake everyone up but froze when she saw them all already standing in the doorway.

She shifted on her feet nervously. "Uh, sorry if I woke you all. Um, would you like some breakfast? There's enough for all of us…" she twisted her hands nervously as she eyed them.

Elijah was the first to move. "Of course we would, thank you for cooking for us." He sat down and that started the other four into motion as they sat down as well.

"Um, I'm sorry that there isn't any blood to be served too. One, I don't know where you keep it. And two, I didn't think it would taste good with human food." Percy said with a slight grimace and earning a smirk from Niklaus and Kol.

"That's quite alright. We can get our blood after this lovely breakfast that you've made for us." Finn said.

"So, Percy, what are your plans for today?" Rebekah asked taking a bite of her eggs.

Percy took a bite of her own breakfast. "Uh, well, my plans for today are to gather the ingredients to break Kol and Finn's curse and then break it. Shouldn't be to hard. And if that doesn't take all day, I'm going to resurrect Henrik."

Silence rose between them all as the siblings stared at her wide eyed as she just continued to eat. "Y-You can do that?" Niklaus stammered out.

Percy looked up from her food. "Of course I can. So can Kol and Finn if they know who to contact in order to do so once they get their magic back. Like I told Esther last night, the magic that I have and that I passed onto my children is different and a lot more stronger then the other witches that practice."

"Yes, I recall you saying something of the sort last night. But why is it different?" Kol asked.

Percy took a deep breath and set her fork down. "I guess no time like the present to tell you all my origins. And I bet if I put it off, and it comes out later, you all will think I was deceiving you and will kick me out." At these words all the siblings shot glares at Niklaus before turning their attention back onto her. "Although you might not believe my words, know that in a world where werewolves, vampires, and witches live, anything is possible. My mother as you all know was also the mother of Dahlia and Esther. But what none knew truly besides my mother was that my father was Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea."

"Yeah right." Rebekah immediately scoffed. Percy pierced her with her sea green eyes and Rebekah could just see the barely suppressed power in the other woman's eyes.

"Know that when I speak to you all, I speak the truth. Why would I lie about something that I knew none of you would believe unless I was indeed speaking the truth?" Percy raised an eyebrow at them all but got no response. "I am Persephone Jackson, daughter of Poseidon god of the sea, slayer of the Fury Alecto, the Minotaur (twice), Medusa, Procrustes, the Nemean Lion, Geyron, Cacus, Arachne, the arai, the Son of Sobek, and numerous hellhounds, empousai, cyclopes, centaurs, telkhines, and other monsters that I have forgotten. I am Persephone Jackson, defeater of Ares, Polyphemus, Nereus, Antaeus, Phobos, Iapetus, Hades, Hyperion, Kronos, Polybotes, Chrysaor, Otis, Ephialtes, Akhlys, and others. I have encountered all three Furies, Echidna, a Chimera, Ceberus, Hydra, Charybdis, Scylla, Circe, a manticore, the Ophiotaurus, skeletal warriors, and countless other beings. I have survived the Titan War and the Giant War. I was blessed by the Olympian Council with immortality shortly before my sisters made me prisoner. I was blessed by Hecate, the goddess of magic at my birth. My very name carries fear to my enemies and respect from my allies."

Her children just sat their in stunned silence. They all could tell that she believed her words. And they all could just, feel, the truth in her words.

"You are all acknowledged as my children but only Rebekah, Elijah, and Henrik would be truly welcomed as they are Legacies. Which means that the three of you inherited some abilities that my father gave me. Just as Niklaus is a werewolf-vampire hybrid, just as Kol and Finn are witch-vampire hybrids, the three of you are hybrids of a slight demigod-vampire variety. Now I know that you are going to try and deny my words as you haven't noticed anything. But I believe my father might have blocked them so that Esther and Mikael would not do anything to the three of you until I was found and reunited with you. But I do know that you love to be by the sea." Elijah and Rebekah exchanged shocked looks, they did indeed love the sea. Niklaus and Kol had had to pry them away from the sea multiple times over the years. "I believe that my father might have blessed you two with slight water manipulation and the ability to be able to talk to sea creatures and horses. But I'm not sure yet. I'll have to investigate your abilities once I break Finn and Kol's curse and bring Henrik back from the Underworld."

They gaped at her again. "You're actually going to go to the land of the dead?"

"Yep. Uncle Hades and Thanatos know to expect me to visit them. I just have to find the current entrance to the Underworld. I might have to stop in to see Chiron to see if he knows where it is. Or Iris Message my father. He would know." She stood up from her seat and stretched. "Well, I've got a lot to do today. Can't daly. I'll meet you back here in a couple hours. I've got ingredients to gather. Oh, while I'm gone, Kol, if you could make a salt pentagram for me that would be great. Toodles!" And she was off. She wanted all of her children back to the land of the living, curse free, by the end of the week. Look out world, Mama Original is back and is on a mission.


	4. Chapter 3

Later that day, as Percy was getting ready to head out to gather the ingredients needed to break Kol and Finn's curse, Percy could feel the beginning of the full moon rising even though it was still daylight out. She needed blood from the doppelgängers of Silas and Amara even though one was a vampire. Then she needed to find some witch hazel and her sister's necklace.

Percy was walking towards the front door when she was stopped by her children standing in the front room drinking and talking amongst themselves. "I'm heading out to get both of the doppelgängers blood and some witch hazel. If one of you could find Esther's necklace and have it outside before nightfall, that would be helpful. I'll return soon, I'm sure."

Elijah stood up while the others turned their attention onto her. "Are you in need of an escort? If so, I would be more than happy to be of assistance. Especially around the town as you won't know your way around." Percy smiled widely at him.

"Of course! Thank you Elijah. Being stuck in a tomb for a thousand years with the occasional dream of the outside world hasn't really helped me adjust to the times as quickly as I thought. Anyone else want to join us?"

She hoped so. Percy although loved her children and always would even if they never accepted her, wasn't ready to be completely alone with one yet as she didn't want them to feel pressured into talking and bonding with her.

Kol stood up with a smirk. "I never pass up the chance to cause a little bloodshed." Percy grinned at him.

"Excellent. If one of you could lead us to the carriage – wait, no, not carriage." Percy began to feel slightly frustrated with herself. She knew the word for the transportation that was used for the current time but couldn't think of it.

Percy didn't notice the sympathetic looks shot at her from her children as they watched her struggle. "They are called cars now." Finn said gently.

Percy smiled at him. "Thank you, Finn. I appreciate the help. Elijah, Kol?" The two sons that were accompanying her joined her at the doorway and began to lead her out of the house and to Elijah's Bentley. Percy felt slightly nervous when she got into the back, allowing the two vampires to get in to the front. She was not only nervous about spending some more intimate time with her sons, but also about riding in a car for the first time.

"Where to first?" Elijah asked as he pulled the car out of the drive.

"We can go to the Salvatore's home, i believe the two I need blood from are both there at the moment." Percy looked out the window as the outside blurred by from the speed that they were traveling. Percy rubbed her arm where a faded set of a brand set.

Kol noticed it when he glanced back at her. "I don't recognize your tattoo, I didn't see it last night. What does it mean?"

"Well, as you know, I am born from the Greek god Poseidon and that the Greek gods are still around and are as lively as ever. What i don't think i mentioned was that when civilization began to move west, towards Rome, the gods began being worshipped as not Greek deities but as Roman. The Greek gods and Roman gods are the same gods but the gods pretty much have a split personality between the two. The gods prefer to keep Roman and Greek gods separate as some of the most bloodiest wars have been fought because the two met. It was a rare one time thing that happened 1,000 years ago, and i assume the gods have reverted it back to how things had been before Hera messed it up. Gaea, or Mother Earth, was rising as was her sons the giants, whom can only be defeated when gods and demigods are working together. Hera thought it would be a good idea to trade myself and the leader of the Roman camp without our memories to try and bring us together to win the war. When i arrived at the Roman camp almost a year having been missing, i was immediately claimed as a Daughter of Poseidon, which is where the trident comes in, and then the dashes right here indicate how many years i was apart of the Roman Legions. The SPQR is something that all Romans got, and it stands for Senatus Populusque Romanus which translates to The Senate and People of Rome. And they dont't tattoo it to your arm, they brand you so that way the marks won't fade."

Silence filled the car. Kol and Elijah exchanged glances. They had had a vague idea of what she had done before her sisters had imprisoned her, but they still didn't know any of the details about her life. They wanted to get to know her, to get the bond that none of them had had with a parent.

"It sounds like you had it rough, even before your sisters began to plot against you." Elijah said.

Percy smiled gently. "It was hard at times, very hard. But the good times made it worth it." They came came to a stop in front of the Salvatore Boarding House. They emerged out of the car and walked to the front door. Percy stepped forward and rang the doorbell before her sons could. The two were feeling slightly protective over the woman and they didn't know what the Salvatores would do if they found out who exactly she was. Percy just shot them a cheeky grin before returning her attention to the front door just in time for the door to be opened.

The man had black hair and piercing blue eyes and it seemed a permanent smirk. "Ah, if it isn't my favorite Original and two tag-a-longs. What can I do for you on this beautiful morning?" He asked sarcastically.

Percy spoke before either of her sons could. "I am so glad that you said that. I am here to talk to the ones named Elena and Stefan."

The man glared at her. "Yeah, that's not gonna happen. So unknown woman, why don't you and your two groupies get off my porch."

Percy smiled and sighed heavily. "And here i was hoping that you would be cooperative. Quaerenti movere." The man flew back into the house while the three stepped inside and followed his path into the living room.

"What the h*ll?" The man said, groaning as he laid on the floor of the room. The rest of the Scooby Gang were all there and were standing in surprise at seeing one of their own flying through the house.

"Thank you for letting us into your house, Mr Salvatore. Trust me, this won't take long. I just need a few things from Stefan and Elena and then we will be out of your hair. Kol, if you could grab the doppelgänger for me, Elijah, if you could grab Stefan, and bring them both to me, i would appreciate it." Caroline, Alaric, Damon, and Bonnie tried to step in the two Originals' way but found themselves glued to their spots.

"Sorry, i don't need any children interrupting me." Percy turned her attention onto Stefan and Elena and pulled out four vials and a knife. Without any hesitation she took Elena's hand and cut her hand deeply. Elena cried out with pain but couldn't move away, she was as stuck as her friends. Percy let the blood drip into the vials until two were filled up. Percy smiled brightly at the human. "Thank you for your contribution." She turned to Stefan and instead of just cutting it like she did with Elena's, she stabbed her knife into Stefan's hand so that she wouldn't have to keep cutting him. He yelled out in pain.

"What the h*ll?!" He shouted.

Percy smiled sweetly. "That's for taking their coffins and trying to wage war against Niklaus and ultimately failing. Also, that is some type of payback for you and your brother daggering Elijah." Finally all of the vials had been filled. "Thank you all for your help. Unfortunately none of you are going to remember this. Et dormiat obliviscaris nos hic." The Scooby Gang all dropped to the ground. Elijah and Kol rejoined her at the door. "Next stop some witch hazel."

They closed the door behind them and got back in the car. "How did you know about them doing that? Daggering me, I mean?" Elijah asked as they began to drive once again.

"While I slept, the god of dreams could find my mind but not where i was. But he decided to be kind to me and sent me dreams of you all. But each time one of you was daggered, i wouldn't see you again unless you were undaggered. First Finn left my sight. Then the rest of you periodically throughout time. I've missed much the past thousand years, and have had many regrets. One that i will never regret is being able to watch over you all through time. You all kept me sane."

Silence fell over them. "I'm glad we were able to help in some way. And for what its worth, we've seen more care from you over the past two days then we have from Esther and Mikael." Kol said. Percy quirked her lips.

"I'm glad. I genuinely love you all even if i have never been able to bond with you. I know that i would never have been able to treat a child how the two of them, and even Dahlia, treated you all. Especially since Mother and Paul had no mean bone in their bodies. The two of them treated all of us equally."

Elijah and Kol felt their hearts warm at her words. They could just feel the genuineness in her words. They pulled up to a herbal shop, Elijah just running in quickly and buying a handful of witch hazel as Percy had told him she didn't need much.

"Okay, it looks like we can head home now. We have everything we need."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The three arrived home just as the sun was beginning to set, making the backyard of the Mikaelson mansion look beautiful. Percy and the two Mikaelson's wasted no time and entered the backyard to see Esther laying on her back outside of a pentagram and Finn, Niklaus, and Rebakah standing next to it with torches lit so that Percy would be able to see what she was doing. A stone altar with a knife a bowl and two chalices were in the middle.

Percy smiled at her three other children. "Thank you for getting this set up for me. Do you of you have Esther's necklace?"

Niklaus pulled his hand from his pocket and the necklace dangled from his fingers. She grinned. "Excellent." She looked up at the sky, feeling the power of the full moon energize her even more then she already was. She knew that Artemis had given her some of her strength to see this through. "I don't see why we can't start this now."

Percy stepped into the pentagram, careful not to break the salt lines. As soon as she stepped into the middle, the torches surrounding them grew brighter and bigger. Percy's eyes closed as magic began to thrum through her body.

"Κυρία Εκάτη, θεά της μαγείας, σας καλώ για αυτό το έργο. (Lady Hecate, Goddess of Magic, I call upon you for this task.)" A gust of wind swept through them all and seemed to swirl around Percy's body for a second longer then natural before her hair settled down. Percy knew without a doubt she could have done this spell without Artemis's and Hecate's help, but she has long learned that she would rather ask for the help and not need it than not asking for help and needing it.

Percy dumped two vials of blood – one of Stefan's and Elena's each – into the two chalices. Next she took the witch hazel put it in the bowl. She picked up the knife and turned to her children whom were all standing watching her. "Would one of you like to do the honors of bringing me my sister's heart?" Niklaus smirked at her.

"I'll gladly do it. I don't need the knife though. Niklaus moved to where he was standing over Esther.

"Would you like her to be awake to see her impending demise?" Percy asked curiously.

Niklaus cocked his head at her. He was starting to see more of himself and Kol in her every moment he is around her. "That would be lovely."

Percy waved her hand at Esther. "Expergiscere." Esther shot off the ground with a gasp and looked around in panic. It only took a split second for Esther to comprehend what was happening and another for Niklaus to bend down and rip her heart from her body with no remorse. Any love he would have had for her after all these years had vanished after finding out the truth. All he felt now was some satisfaction as he held his aunt's warm heart in his hand. He reached towards Percy and dropped the heart into the bowl that contained the witch hazel.

Percy cupped her hand around the amulet in front of her and held another hand over the bowl. "Accipe sacrificum lunam invocabo. Invocavero hoc maledictio quos magicae tollere debuerunt. (I call upon the moon to accept my sacrifice. I call upon the magic to remove this curse from those whom should not have been.)" Percy's hand that was wrapped around the amulet began to burn but she ignored it. The hand above the bowl began to glow as well, showing Percy that Hecate and Artemis accepted her offerings. In a bright flash of light that caused her children to look away for a split second to shield their eyes, the body of Esther was scorched, her soul now trapped in the Underworld. The heart and necklace that had belonged to Esther was nothing but ashes mixed in with the ashes of the witch hazel. And the two chalices that had once held nothing but blood filled to the rim, now only had a deep blue, almost black liquid that was enough for one swallow for both Finn and Kol. And beside the chalices were two talismans, the ones that Kol and Finn would have received from Percy a thousand years ago.

One was a deep red that ended in black at the very tip with strands of black intertwining with the red. Wrapped around it was a flower - Percy's favorite flower - and leaves and thorns to represent that Kol's magic was strongest with earth based magic and soul magic. (IDK im just making sh*t up about it lol). Finn's was set in a diamond shaped casing that had runes around the border with a deep green with shots of purple and brown throughout. This represented Finn's healing magic and surprisingly strong fire magic. Both could do magic just like any other witch or warlock but their certain branches of magic were their strongest.

Percy stepped out of the pentagram with the two chalices and talismans although none had noticed the latter yet. "Finn, Kol, here. Drink. This might be painful, just as Niklaus's curse did when he broke it." Finn and Kol nodded their understanding before taking a chalice each. The two brothers locked eyes and as one lifted the chalice to their lips and drank it in one go. As soon as every drop was consumed, Kol and Finn immediately felt like chains fell off of them. They felt like they could finally breathe, that they were finally whole. They were still feeling relief of feeling the weight off of themselves when they dropped to their knees as they felt their magic now trying to break free.

Percy dropped to her knees right next to them and took a hand each, not flinching when the two unknowingly used their vampire strength on her hands. "You have to ground yourselves. Feed your magic into the earth or you risk losing control. Come on, Finn, Kol, you remember doing this. Its just like riding a bike." She whispered soothingly. Finn and Kol grunted again in pain but listened to her soothing voice and sent their out of control deep into the earth which caused the ground all over Mystic Falls to shake once before settling back down. Finn and Kol breathed heavily, still hunched over as the pain went away and they regained control of their magic for the moment. Percy helped them to their feet when she felt they were ready and was proud to see the two now steady and strong on their feet, the warlock-vampire hybrids they should have been for the past thousand years. She silently lifted the talismans towards their respective owners.

"I had dreamt of giving these to the two of you when i saw your skills in witchcraft. Hecate knew of the ones that i had wanted to make for the two of you and upon accepting my sacrifice along with Artemis, she left behind these for you. They will only work for the two of you or someone you grant permission and no one can remove them from around your necks, only you can do so. Which is just like mine." Percy gestured to the necklace that disappeared beneath her clothes. Finn and Kol stepped forward and took the talismans from her but did not step back. Instead they stepped forward and very hesitantly one after the other wrapped their arms around her.

"Thank you, Percy." Finn rasped after her pulled away from her speechless form.

"Um, it was no problem, Finn. I'm happy to give you back a piece of yourself." Percy said clearing her throat and turned to Kol when he stepped closer and gave her a hug as well.

"Thank you... Mom." Kol whispered in her ear causing a tear to fall from Percy's eyes as he pulled back from her and kissed her forehead. "The five of us, soon to be seven, are very lucky to have you in our lives now. And i'm not just saying thar because of what you have done for Finn and I tonight, tonight has only confirmed it. In the short time that I've known you, I've come to know you as kind, loving, vengeful, powerful, compassionate. A warrior. And as our mother. It pleases me to know that you are indeed our true mother and not that dreadful hag that kept us apart for over a thousand years."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Percy could feel the tears beginning to fall by the end of Kol's little speech. Out of all of her children, she had expected Kol to be one of the last to accept her and yet he proved her wrong by being the first.

"Thank you, Kol." Percy choked out, not knowing what to say to show her gratitude towards his acceptance but he just smiled gently down at her, understanding what she wanted to say without words. He kissed her forehead once more then stepped back to join his siblings whom were looking between their mother and him in surprise but he ignored them. He said what he wanted to say, he didn't have to explain himself. Percy cleared her throat and wiped her face of tears. "Okay, so, uh, I'll be leaving tomorrow to head to the Underworld after i contact someone to tell me where the entrance is. So that i can get Henrik out and hopefully to give any helpful tips to Esther's afterlife." A wicked gleam entered Percy's eyes at that thought. She knew her sister thought she was out of Percy's reach but how wrong she was.

Her children though were stuck on something she had said before she mentioned Esther. Percy didn't notice as she had begun to walk back towards the house. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Hmm?" Percy turned around to look at them to see them showing concern for her. "What's dangerous?"

"Going into the Underworld." Niklaus said. "We've read the tales, what we thought were myths. The Underworld is extremely dangerous." Percy smirked.

"Nah, not really. I mean, once you've been there it loses its fear factor. And i believe this will be my like 10th time going there. And Uncle Hades loves me so nothing for me to worry about... but while i'm gone, why don't you get Henrik's room ready for him and some things? I'm sire he'll appreciate it." With that, Percy finally entered the mansion and headed up to her room. She went into her bathroom and turned on the faucet, seeing a faint rainbow, she tossed a drachma that she summoned from across the room into the seek.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Poseidon, Atlantis."

The drachma disappeared and in its place a mist appeared with her father's face that immediately lit up at the sight of her.

"Persephone! I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon." He rumbled, his voice even though he was far away, sending soothing waves through Percy as only her father could do.

"Hey, Daddy. Hows it going?"

He smiled warmly at his first and only female demigod daughter. "Fine now, that you are out and about again. Now, tell me what's happened since i saw you last, dear one."

And so Percy did. His face lit up when she told him about finally putting an end to Esther and how Kol had begun to accept her. Then she came to the reason she was calling.

"Dad, I need to get my youngest son, Henrik. Anyway you could tell me where the entrance to the Underworld now resides?"

He groaned and ran his hand down his face. "Of course you want to go and do dangerous things right when you are relatively safe... the entrance is in LA, DOA Studios to be exact. I'll send a pegasus to you in the morning to take you. Do please be careful, Percy. I just got you back."

Percy smiled at him. "I know, Daddy, and i will. But you know trouble always seems to find me. Oh, while i'm on here with you, anyway i can have Riptide back? If its with someone else, that's fine. But it would be nice to have an old friend with me. Also, have you heard of any leads in regards to Dahlia and Freya?"

"Your sword is actually at camp but i'll make sure when the pegasus arrives he'll have it with him. And no, not yet. I haven't received word from Artemis or Apollo, both of whom are searching along with Triton and Tyson. We'll find them, Percy, don't worry."

Percy smiled at him again. "I know. I just want all of my children with me, all of us safe and sound and together as a family."

"It'll happen, my dear one. It might not be today, it might not be tomorrow, but it will happen soon. There's only so many places for Dahlia to have hid. We'll find her."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"For what?"

"For finding me. For helping to find one of my children and my other evil sister. For just being my dad really."

Percy could just see the love her father had for her filling his eyes.

"I'll always find you, Persephone, always. And from now on, no one is going to hurt you or your children again. Or they will face my wrath. Now get to sleep, my daughter, you have a long day ahead of you."

"Good night."

"Good night."

He waved his hand through the mist and their call ended. Percy turned off the water and sighed agreeing to do what her father said. She took a quick shower first, just to get the day off of her.

After doing her nighttime routine, she climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep. She would need her strength indeed.

linebreak

The next morning Percy woke up and stretched feeling everything crackle and pop making her body feel good. Looking at her clock, she saw it was a little past 8 in the morning so figured it was a good time to wake up and get ready. She showered and put on a pair of black leggings and a long white shirt as well as some boots. Then she put on some arm bracers and a armored belt and pinned her hair to the side of her head so that it would be less likely to get in her face. She also made sure she was wearing her talisman before she left her room.

She was ready to get her youngest child back.

Percy entered the kitchen and grabbed an apple, taking a big bite out of it while also getting a bottle of water, not noticing that her present children were sitting at the table getting ready to eat breakfast. She turned around when she heard someone clear their throat and smiled sheepishly when her sons and daughter watched her.

"Sorry, everyone. Good morning, by the way. I contacted my father last night and he told me what i needed to know and is going to be sending me transportation. So no need to worry about lil ol' me." Percy said cheerily. She didn't want to worry them. It was her job to worry about them, not their job to worry about her. Percy didn't want to tell them the actual risks about bringing a soul back from the Underworld.

"When, ah, when are you going to be leaving?" Elijah asked, clearing his throat and the worry that had been filling his eyes began to fade into a blank mask.

"Mm, well I'm assuming Apollo told him when i woke up so my transpo should be here in about ten minutes, give or take." At that precise moment, a loud neigh sounded from the backyard. Percy smiled. "Looks like i was wrong. My ride's here. I'll be back by tonight, tomorrow morning at the latest. Don't cause any trouble, don't die, and if the children that oppose you try anything, rip out their hearts or something. Toodles!" Percy walked out the backdoor and smiled seeing the pure black pegasus standing there with a bag attached to his saddle.

Hey, Boss Lady. Bossman told me you needed a ride. Name's Blackjack. The pegasus said to her as she came over to him and gave him a cube of sugar.

She heard two gasps behind her and glancing over her shoulder she saw Rebekah and Elijah standing closer to her then the others as they were frozen in the door way gaping at the sight.

"I-I heard him speaking! In my head!" Rebekah exclaimed. Percy smirked but didn't speak until she had mounted onto the back of Blackjack.

"Of course you and Elijah did. I told you that the two of you were legacies. One of your abilities is to be able to speak and hear the equine species. Let's go, Blackjack. Goodbye, dear ones. I'll see you soon."

And she was off to get back her baby. Uncle Hades wasn't gonna know what hit him. He better be ready for she wasn't going to leave without Henrik.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It took them two hours to get from Mystic Falls, Virginia, to Los Angeles, California, and during that time Percy really bonded with Blackjack and she knew that she was going to beg Chiron and her father to let her keep him and maybe a few others. Maybe Niklaus would let her build a stable on his property for them… her thoughts were interrupted by Blackjack talking once again.

There it is, Boss Lady! DOA Studios. Blackjack landed gently and stayed still for Percy to dismount and grab the bag that either Chiron or Poseidon had left for her.

"Thanks, Blackjack. Now head on home and make sure to ask Chiron for lots of apples and donuts, okay? You've really helped me out here," Percy said grinning and giving him another sugar cube.

You got it, boss! See ya later! Don't die completely! He neighed and then took off back into the night sky to head back home. Percy watched until he was nothing but a pinprick in the sky before turning to head inside the DOA Studios.

Entering, she saw that the waiting area was filled to overflowing with souls and at the desk stood a familiar man – Charon. He had yet to notice her as he played on a cellphone.

She strode confidently up to his desk and dropped a small bag of drachmas onto the counter causing Charon to jump slightly and look up, his eyes widening at the sight of her.

"Hiya Charon. Long time no see. I need to see Lord Hades and maybe Thanatos if he is in."

"Well, well, well. Persephone Sallydottir in the flesh! I woulda thought you would be dead by now. And you brought me payment? You sure have a good memory in how to get in to my good graces. Lord Hades has been expecting you, though. I'll take you down now." Charon said, stepping out from behind his desk and towards the back where a boat full of souls were waiting with a spot left for her and his own spot.

Percy calmly settled into her seat and made no noise as the boat began to move and as Charon began to ferry her into the Underworld.

They crossed the River Styx and Percy could still remember the burn that had consumed her when she had bathed in it all those years ago. They reached the designated drop point and Percy patiently waited for the souls to depart before doing so as well.

She turned back to Charon. "Thank you, Charon. It was good to see you again." Charon nodded once to her before turning the boat and heading back to his shop. Percy took a deep breath and turned back around. She could already faintly hear the barking of Cerberus from where she was standing and could see the lines for the dead to be judged. Percy walked the bank of the River Styx until she came to where Cerberus guarded the entrance to Hades' palace.

Percy was ten feet away before Cerberus shimmered into existence, growling at her.

"Hello, Cerberus. My name is Persephone Sallydottir, I assume Hades has been expecting me?" Cerberus continued to growl at her for a moment before stopping and stepping aside for her to enter. "Thank you, big guy."

Percy stepped past and looked back to see Cerberus was already back in position, growling at any poor souls that ventured near. Percy heard a flap of wings above her and looked to see a Fury coming towards her.

"Persephone Sallydottir, Lord Hades has been waiting for you. Follow me." She hissed and Percy did so. This certainly had been the easiest trip she had ever had entering the Underworld. She couldn't help but be suspicious, her Uncles weren't known for being helpful, especially to her.

They stopped outside of obsidian black doors that were guarded by two huge guards armed with machine guns and swords at their sides. With one look at the Fury leading Percy, the two guards pushed open the doors to allow the two into the throne room of Hades, Lord of the Underworld. As soon as she entered, the doors slammed close with a loud bang and the Fury mysteriously vanished as soon as they entered, leaving Percy by herself in her uncle's throne room.

She could already feel his dark aura sweep over her and she had to suppress a shiver because of it. Percy came to a stop in front of the dais that his throne and the lord himself sat upon. His dark brown eyes met her sea green ones as she knelt down before him. She was asking him for a favor, the least she could do was show him the respect that he deserved since she never gave it to him in the past.

"Lord Hades," she greeted. He was silent for a moment.

"Niece, it has been long since you've graced the Underworld with your presence. My brother had informed all of us when he found you and it brought me great joy to know that you wouldn't be here anytime soon to bug me. But yet here you are. Poseidon contacted me last night and informed me that you would be coming to visit me. What brings you before me?"

Percy took a deep breath. "Uncle, I have no right to ask this of you, and I don't know what all my father told you about what happened to me, but I would like to tell you, if you would allow me?" Hades nodded once, curiosity filling his face.

Percy began to tell him and his face began to darken with anger as her story continued. He may not get along with his brothers' or their children, but Percy had indeed wormed her way in both her uncles' hearts and treated her like an annoying but beloved niece. Hades was furious about what had been done to his favorite niece.

"What would you have me do?" Hades rumbled.

Percy hesitated. "I would like you to mark Esther and Mikael, whom are both residing in the Underworld, for special punishments, and also Dahlia when she joins them. I, uh, would also like to retrieve my youngest son if I can. I want my children and me to be a real family again."

Hades stroked his beard as he thought it over. "The punishments for your sisters and brother-in-law is granted. I'll be sure to let the Furies know the three shall have their personal attentions. As for your son, I'm sure you can take him but you know the rules. As soon as you begin to lead him out, you cannot look back. If you do, his soul will return to where it resides and you won't be able to try it again. I'll summon Thanatos and ask him to get the boy."

Percy smiled in relief. "Thank you, Uncle." Hades nodded once.

They didn't wait long before a tan, muscular man with black wings appeared with a specter of a boy standing next to him. The boy was that of a fifteen year old with brown hair and brown eyes, looking very similar to Finn.

"Henrik."

The boy looked at her confused. "Uh, hi?"

Percy wanted to hug him but she knew that he did not know who she was. "My name is Persephone. I'm here to take you out of here and to return you to your siblings: Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, and Rebekah. How does that sound?"

Henrik's eyes lit up. "That sounds awesome! I've missed them."

Percy smiled gently at him. "Well then grab my hand and hold on tight. We're busting out of here." Henrik's face filled with mischief and grabbed her hand.

Percy turned back to Hades and Thanatos. "Thank you, Uncle, and thank you, Thanatos."

Thanatos nodded once in silence and Hades smiled slightly. "You're welcome, Niece." His hand glowed in black fire and shot towards her and her son, lighting them up. "That will lead you to the nearest exit closest to your home. Goodbye, niece."

Percy smiled once more at the two gods before turning and beginning to lead Henrik out of the Underworld, letting the power Hades had given her lead the way and resisted the urge to look back at Henrik as his hand in hers began to grow lighter until it felt like he wasn't even there.

She kept pushing forward, ignoring her surroundings. She just wanted to get out and back to the surface as fast as possible with Henrik.

It felt like hours by the time she saw light at the end of the path they were on. Percy began to speed up in excitement, they were almost there. Finally Percy stepped out of the darkness of the tunnel and as soon as Henrik did as well, now solid and breathing like a regular person, the tunnel closed behind them and disappeared like it had never been there. Percy beamed at Henrik.

"Welcome to the land of the living once again, Henrik."

"Thank you, Percy. Where are we?"

Percy looked around and immediately spotted the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign.

"Ah, we are just on the outskirts of the town that your siblings' reside in. Come on, we have a bit of a walk."

Henrik still held her hand and seemed determined to keep hold of it as they continued to walk into the town of Mystic Falls. Twenty minutes into their walk, they finally caught sight of the town square of Mystic Falls and the Mystic Grill.

"Say, are you hungry?" Percy asked, turning her head and seeing the wide-eyed fascination Henrik was having with his surroundings but his head jerked back to her at her question.

"Yes! Starving!" He moaned causing Percy to laugh loudly and continue to lead him into the Grill.

"Okay, we can stay here and grab a bite to eat real fast and then continue on to your brother's house." Percy said with a grin. They chose a booth against the wall and Percy looked around the Grill to see if she knew anyone. Her eyes lit up at not only seeing Kol but also Niklaus sitting at the bar rail. The two had yet to notice they were there. Percy didn't notice, however, that a few tables away sat some of the Scooby gang – mainly Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, and Stefan. "Niklaus! Kol!" Percy shouted causing several people to look at her and Henrik, and also for the two Originals to jerk around in their seats at the sound of her voice. The two males' eyes widened at the sight of not only their mother returned from the Underworld but also their long dead brother. The two quickly grabbed their glasses and moved to them as Henrik stood up from his seat to greet his brothers.

The two Originals didn't hesitate to pull Henrik into a hug. The two most bloodthirsty Originals had missed their little brother and were not ashamed to show it as they greeted him and also Percy when she stood beside them.

"It's been a long time, Henrik." Niklaus murmured as he pulled back from his little brother to see him beaming up at him. "I'm sorry for not protecting you."

Henrik smiled gently. "I forgive you, brother. I've never blamed you for my death. I've missed you all."

Kol hugged Percy. "Welcome back, Mom. I was worried about you."

Percy returned it. "No need to worry about me, Kol. I can take care of myself. Anyway, would the two of you like to call your brothers and sister and ask them to join us? Henrik is starving. And frankly so am I." Henrik's eyes were wide though at Kol's words.

"'Mom'? Kol, why'd you call Percy 'Mom'?"

Kol threw up a privacy word as the Scooby gang was no doubt trying to listen in to their conversation and nodded for Niklaus to explain. "Because she is, Henrik. Esther was not our birth mother, she was our Aunt and she forced Percy and Mikael to be intimate to produce all of us and then made Mikael forget about it afterwards. After Percy gave birth to us, she would take us and repeat the process. After you were born, Percy was then locked in a cave and put to sleep so that she couldn't try to escape and rescue us from Esther and Mikael."

Henrik looked at Percy whom was tucked in to Kol's side. "So you're my Mum? You brought me back from the dead so we can all be a family, didn't you?" Henrik continued after her confirming nod.

"I did. And when i get your eldest sister back from your other aunt, we can truly be a family then. Hey, we might even through a Mikaelson Ball to celebrate and to introduce ourselves officially to our neighbors."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Not even ten minutes later as the four of them settled into the large booth, Finn, Rebekah, and Elijah walked in and headed straight for them. They and Henrik exchanged heartfelt hugs and in Rebekah's case some tears being shed. She, like the others, had missed her little brother. They all sat down and waited for a waiter to come to their table so that they could order. Kol had kept the privacy ward up so no one would be able to hear anything they said unless they were in the booth or just a foot outside of it.

Finally, a blonde haired blue eyed man approached the table warily. He knew who they all were, what they all were, except for the youngest looking male and the woman with the sea green eyes. "Uh, hi, I'm Matt, what can I get for you?"

The unknown female and male smiled at him while the Originals just looked at him in disinterest. "Whiskey." Finn grunted.

"Bourbon." Came from Kol and Niklaus.

"Rum and coke for me, Matt." Rebekah said with a faint smile.

"I'll take one of those as well." Elijah said.

Henrik was confused. "Aren't you guys going to get food too?"

Percy nudged him. "Nah, they don't need to eat as much as the two of us. Matt, was it? We'll take two bacon cheeseburgers with the condiments on the side – I don't know what you would like on it – an order of chili cheese curly fries, an order of the loaded nachos, a coke for him, and a Long Island for me."

"Uh, I'm going to need to see an ID for you." Percy glared at him. She knew that he was just going to try to find out as much as he could about her.

Niklaus growled at him. "No you do not. Now, get her the drink and bring the rest of us ours. And no funny business, no vervain or wolfsbane or anything of the like in our food or drink or it will be your head. Do you understand, Matt?"

Matt nodded fearfully and slipped away and once he got a fair distance away he glanced back to see them all engrossed in talking amongst each other again but he could hear nothing coming from them, even when Rebekah laughed, he could not hear anything. The stranger must be a witch, she had to be. There was no other explanation. He met Damon's and Stefan's eyes and gestured for them to follow him into the kitchen.

They did after Matt put in the drink and food orders. He knew he had a minute as the bartender takes a minute sometimes to make drinks.

"So, what's going on with the freak shows?" Damon asked as soon as the three were in the kitchen.

"I don't know. I'm sure the two of you noticed. One of the two strangers must be a witch because as soon as I stepped out of some bubble, I couldn't hear a word or sound. Klaus did say that if any of their food or drink was tampered with especially with vervain or wolfsbane, that it would be my head no matter who did it. So please, if you are going to d*ck around the Originals, leave me out of it. I have no interest in dying."

With that, Matt walked out and continued to do his job. He was determined to at least live long enough to get married and have kids or something. Or at least get the heck out of this town. If he didn't, he knew that he would end up dead eventually. He was only human after all.

He took the drinks to the table and carefully handed them out, hoping and praying that none of the others had tampered with the drinks.

"Your food should be out shortly." He said then scurried away once again. He couldn't help but feel that the unknown female was the most dangerous one out of the whole bunch.

linebreak

Percy watched with a smile as Henrik very hesitantly bit in to the bacon cheeseburger loaded with lettuce, tomato, ketchup, and pickles.

She laughed as his eyes lit up at the explosion of favor that hit his mouth.

"By the gods! This is the greatest thing I've ever eaten! Another!" Henrik threw his empty coke glass that he had chugged down at the first sip onto the ground in front of the group and the loud crash caused everyone to look at them as the glass had landed just outside of their bubble. Henrik blushed and bowed his head at all the stares now directed at them while his family laughed loudly.

"Don't be embarrassed, Henri," Percy said, weaving her hand through his hair. "Although that was common back in the day, it is not so common now-a-days. Don't worry, though, I'm going to be right there beside you learning all about the current day and age."

Henrik's eyes widened at the shortened version of his name and felt warmth spear his chest. He had only known her for a short amount of time but she had already done so much for him: brought him back from the dead, reunited him with his siblings, and just showed her love through ever interaction she had with him and his siblings that he couldn't stop his next words.

"Sounds good, Mum."

Percy beamed at her youngest, happy that she now had the acceptance, if not the love and trust of her two youngest sons. Hopefully the others would come around soon. She would love nothing more than that to happen.

"It does indeed, my dear Henri, it does indeed."

Percy watched as her children laughed and joked with each other. The only one missing was Freya but she would soon be joining them, she knew.

The front door of the Mystic Grill banging drew the entire occupants' attention to see a black haired woman with electric blue eyes standing in the door. She had short hair with long bangs that swept over one eye. She wore leather pants and a black shirt that criss crossed over her upper body and a pair of a** kicking boots. But that wasn't why people stared for longer then they should have. The woman had on a fur cloak as well as arm bracers and belt. The woman's eyes searched the restaurant ignoring everyones looks until she found what she was looking for.

"My children, let me out, please?" Although puzzled with her request Elijah and Henrik slid out of the booth and helped her out as one can never gracefully stand up from a booth unless one sat at the end. "Thank you." Percy stepped away from the table and towards the woman whom was now watching Percy approach her. As Percy was noticed others noticed that both women had bracers on their arms and a bulky belt around their waist. Percy felt excitement fill herself. She couldn't believe who was standing here.

Percy stopped a few steps away from the other woman, not minding that everyone was watching them, including her children and the Scooby gang.

"I see the years haven't effected your sense of style, Pinecone Face."

"I see the years haven't improved your insults, Kelp Head."

The two women had their arms crossed and were glaring at each other. Then Percy grinned stepping up to the woman and hugging her. The other woman returning it gladly.

"It's great to see you, Thalia. I've missed you."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Percy and Thalia pulled back from each other and grinned.

They had genuinely missed one another as the two were the only ones left of their group as the rest had passed on long ago.

"What brings you here to see me?"

"Perhaps we should discuss this elsewhere."

"Agreed. Let me say goodbye to my companions and I'll be right back." Percy turned and came back to where all of her children were now standing and eyeing the stranger with mistrust, which was understandable as her five vampire children had reason to be paranoid and mistrustful towards others. "I'm gonna head out, don't know when I'll be back. My cousin Thalia needs to talk to me about something in a more private setting. Stay here if you want, bond, tell each other about what's happened in the past thousand years. I'll meet you back at the house." She was stopped by Finn gently grabbing her wrist.

"Maybe Niklaus and I could accompany you and your cousin? I'm sure the others have enough material to use."

Percy thought about it then shrugged when she met Niklaus's eyes. "You can come with me if you want, but don't get offended by Thalia's nor her companions' attitude towards men. " her two sons nodded in agreement and followed her when she turned to leave.

"Thalia, Finn and Niklaus-" "Call me Klaus, love." "-they are going to be joining us. Please don't antagonize or insult them too much."

Thalia's eyes narrowed and took in not only the hybrid's and eldest brother's faces but also the other four that were left at the booth. It only took seconds for her to see the similarities between the six strangers and Percy and her eyes widened. Percy knew she had connected the dots that they were indeed her children.

"We'll talk about that in private. I'm assuming _she_ is waiting for us."

Thalia nodded. "Of course. Follow me. And be quick."

Percy and her two sons followed behind the other girl keeping up with her fast pace easily.

"is this how it usually is for you? Always moving, always doing 'hero' stuff?" Finn asked.

Percy shook her head. "It wasn't always like this. There is a safe place for us, a place called Camp Half-Blood and it was there that we were able to just be regular kids with no worries of being attacked by monsters. But it gives us a good adrenaline rush running around and saving others, going on quests, because that is basically why demigods are born. We help give strength to the gods as we obviously believe in them and we also do tasks that the gods themselves aren't allowed to do so because of the Ancient Laws. But the gods have all learned a loop hole that they can exploit to do what they want. The two of you are going to be meeting one of my favorite goddesses of all time. In fact, she even helped me break Kol and Finn's curse last night."

"Really?!" Finn asked, trying to contain his shock and excitement. Klaus was too. They might have been a thousand years old and seen a lot of things, but that didn't mean they had had the chance to meet a god or goddess before. And neither brother could wait to rub in their siblings' faces when they got back.

Before Percy could verbally answer Finn, the four of them broke through the woods into a large clearing where tents had been set up. Surrounding the camp were women dressed as Thalia, wolves, eagles, and falcons. And standing in front of the largest tent was a woman with raven black hair that fell over one shoulder with the hair surrounding her forehead in a braid. She had on a cloak like Thalia's as well as arm bracers and a belt more similar to Percy's then Thalia's. The lady also held a bow with an arrow knocked in her right hand and there was an eagle flying around her. She had a white lace shirt on with a brown leather and fur skirt. And wrapped around her shins were fur leg warmers and opened towed sandals that intertwined into the fur leg warmers.

"Persephone Sallysdottir, Niklaus Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson, welcome to the camp of the Hunters of Artemis. Persephone already knows me, but i shall introduce myself to two of her sons. I am Lady Artemis, Goddess of the Moon, of the Hunt, of Animals, and of Archery. Persephone, it brought me great joy to know of your rescue from your imprisonment... but also great sorrow when i learned of what was done to you. My brother and myself, along with my Hunters, have been searching for your lost daughter and we believe we have found her. And your sister. Apollo is watching the cave now even as his chariot moves across the sky so that he will know of any movement. Thalia has volunteered to show you and then is return to me. My Lieutenant, i know that you are a strong warrior, but i know that Persephone would like to handle her sister by herself and with her sons. Good luck, Persephone, may Lady Hecate and Ares be with you in your battle and may Hermes be with you for swift you must be."

Percy felt excitement course through her veins. It was almost over. Her children and herself were going to be united finally and her last traitorous sibling would be meeting her end very soon.

linebreak

They traveled for miles upon miles, Hermes having indeed granted them enough speed to get to their destination quickly. They were running faster then the vampires normally could and they were fast to begin with. They reached their destination and Thalia pointed at a well hidden cave that had been cloaked by magic.

"That is where we suspect your daughter and sister to be residing. Be careful, Kelp Head, i just got you back, your children are going to need you. Don't make me have to venture down into the Underworld to drag you out. Uncle H doesn't like me nearly as much as he does you. Remember, WWCD." Thalia left with a punch to Percy's shoulder and then was gone to rejoin her Lady and her fellow Hunters.

"What's WWCD?" Klaus asked as they began to cautiously approach the cave that housed their missing family member and their psychotic one.

"It means 'What would Clarisse do?' Clarisse was a daughter of Ares that i was friends with back in the day. If i ever went in to battle, she was one that i always wanted by my side along with my best friend, Annabeth, daughter of Athena." Percy began to concentrate now.

"Finn, do you think you'll be able to shield yourself and Klaus from any nasty surprises that might happen magically when i take the cloaking spell down?"

"Of course, Mother." Percy paused in her concentration to smile at him. That was three! Only four more to go, she thought to herself.

"Klaus, Finn and I will draw Dahlia out. Once her attention is completely on us, go in and get Freya. You might need to allow her access to the past few days to prove we are here for her but then she should come with you. Once you have her, Finn and I shall sever their magical connection and then defeat and kill Dahlia." The two nodded and Klaus whooshed away so that he wouldn't easily be sensed by his aunt. Finn stood steadily beside his mother and the two clasped hands, opening their blood ties to each other so they strengthened each other for the part ahead.

Dahlia and Percy were evenly matched as they both have been alive and growing their magic for the past thousand years, unlike Esther whom had died and then was brought back to life. But hopefully with Finn on her side and Freya once the tie between kidnapper and kidnapped was broken, she would join in the destruction of her night are.

Taking a deep breath in, Percy brought the hand that wasn't clasped in Finn's and spoke. "Ipsum revelare." The cloaking spell fell instantly as the words dropped. Silence filled the forest, not even a chirp of a bird or a rustle of the wind. It was silent.

Then a burst of power emanated from the cave as a pale figure appeared in the doorway to glare at who dared to come and attack her while she slumbered and built up her power.

Her eyes narrowed at once as soon as she recognized Percy and she smirked nastily as she came to stand in front of them and a good distance away from the cave.

"Aw, look. If it isn't Itty Bitty Seph. Mother's Golden Child. Mother's bastard. Come back from the dead to visit lil ol' Dahlia. Here for your daughter, i bet. But its too bad, because Esther gave her to me."

Red clouded Percy's vision but not enough that she didn't see Klaus zip into the cave quickly. "Freya, nor my other children, nor the first born of any of my children were her's to give away and for you to keep and to torment." Two figures began to emerge from the cave and Percy smirked. "And i think its time for my daughter to get her revenge on you. Dahlia, you have tortured my eldest both mentally and physically. Have harvested her power for yourself as you, just like Esther, can not stand on your own two feet with the power that you were gifted by Mother Nature. Adiunctio utriusque discernit. Calcitrare tergo infirmanda et in magica Dahlia."

Dahlia screamed in pain as the severing of the bond and the magical backlash crashed into her, tearing apart any spells she might have been powering. Percy's sea green eyes met those of her eldest daughter's to see her eyes brimming with tears when they finally saw each other for the first time. Klaus sped Freya over to where Finn and Percy stood. Percy lifted up her unattached hand and reached towards her.

"Use our power, Finn's and my own, to finally be rid of Dahlia, forever."

Freya smirked, and Percy and her two sons were able to see a little bit of Rebekah and Elijah in that very smirk. "Thank you, Mother. I've known the truth for years now as Dahlia's mind has been wide open for me to see what happened to you. I'm grateful that you came and rescued me."

They joined hands and Percy leaned over and laid a kiss on Freya's brow.

"I always will. You and the others are my entire world now. There is very little i will not do for any of you... now, take this b*tch down so that you may meet the rest of your brothers and your sister."

"Dahlia Sallydottir es maledicent hoc mortis corpore requiescit animo cognoscetis. In profundissimum infernum igneos puteos deprecor te ut spero quod merentur. (Dahlia Sallydottir, you are hereby cursed to die in body but your soul shall know no rest. i curse you into the deepest fiery pits of hell and i hope you get what you deserve.)" Dahlia burst into flames and screamed in absolute agony as the fiery flames were indeed from the Underworld and were the hottest that they produced.

Percy let relief fill her body and sagged slightly only to feel Klaus behind her and propping her up.

The other two looked at her in concern.

She shook her head. "I-It's over. My family is finally whole and the ones that caused us all torment and pain, are gone. We can be a family now." She whispered with a soft smile. It was over.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They moved quickly, Finn taking Freya and Klaus taking Percy before they used their vampire speed to get them out of the forest to see where they were. Neither Klaus nor Finn had signal on their phones. It was starting to become dark out and all of them were eager to return home and to rejoin the others of their family. Percy finally was able to convince them all to stop long enough for her to let loose a whistle that would make New Yorkers jealous.

Not even a minute later the two vampires spotted two shapes coming towards them from the sky and when they got closer, they realized that they were pegasus, one called Blackjack and the other Porky.

"They are going to give us rides back home. Klaus, Freya, if the two of you could mount Porky, yep just like a regular horse, Finn your with me. Klaus you'll want to hold on right there and then Freya just hold onto Klaus. Pegasus are fast. They can get us back home in no time." Percy easily mounted Blackjack and Finn followed her cautiously, wrapping his arms around her waist like she had said.

Freya and Klaus mirrored them on Porky. Both of them were stiff though as they obviously had never ridden a pegasus before.

"Relax. Pegasus are safer then airplanes, cars, etc., they won't let you fall. Blackjack, Porky, let's go."

The two pegasus began to beat their wings and lifted into the air easily. Finn and the other two tensed even more as they soared high up into the sky. After being in the air for a beat or two, the three newbies began to relax inch by inch and took in the peaceful relaxing view.

"This is amazing!" Freya shouted with a laugh. Percy grinned over at her.

"I know. I used to just come up here and think when i needed to get away from everyone." Percy responded, casting a spell that let them all hear each other without shouting.

Finn's arms tightened around her in support. "I feel deep regret in not rescuing you, even though i knew nothing about you. The seven of us missed out on you being our Mother during for over a thousand years but now that we are all together again, maybe we can have a thousand more years together as the family we should have been."

Percy smiled over her shoulder at him. "I'd like that. And if you all find your soul mates, I'm sure i can beg Uncle Z to make them Immortal like how the Hunters of Artemis are. And I'm sure if i talk to Hestia, Artemis, and Hera, the four of us could come up with a way for all of my Original children to have children of their own with their chosen mate."

Klaus scoffed. "Don't tell me you believe in that soul mate nonsense."

"Of course i do. I've seen many a demigod and other supernatural creatures find them. I asked them what it felt like meeting each other. They've all said that as soon as their eyes first met, they felt a type of pull towards each other that grew stronger whenever they were apart as they felt urges to find the other. They said that when they first touched, it was like nothing they could ever describe. They just knew immediately that they were meant to be together. And yes, some have fought it, fought the match that Cupid, Aphrodite, and Fate made but they can never resist it. The love for each other is like an inferno. And once you meet that one, you'll be complete."

They were all silent for a moment. Then Klaus grumbled. " Why does it sound like you are wanting to find your soulmate?" Percy smiled softly.

"Because i do, i always have. And i won't stop craving my other half until i find him."

"Then I hope he will be everything you've been hoping for, and everything you deserve." Freya said as they flew over Mystic Falls and towards the Mikaelson manor just as the last rays of the sun disappeared and the moon began to gleam brightly.

"So do I."

They landed in the backyard and their arrival caused Kol, Rebekah, Elijah, and Henrik to emerge from the house. Henrik gaped at the pegasus for a moment before speeding up to catch up with his older siblings to greet their returning family members.

"Freya, I would like to introduce you formally to Finn - whom you already know - Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik. Everyone, i would like to introduce to you your eldest sister and sibling, Freya."

"So is it over?" Kol asked.

Percy smiled. "It is. And i believe, Rebekah dear, that you have a Mikaelson Ball to plan."

Rebekah's eyes lit up. She had been the only one to not spend much time with Percy but she still longed to get to know her birth mother. "Of course! I'll get started right away. Freya, welcome back to the family. We'll have to complain about our insufferable brothers later. I've got a ball to plan."

She whooshed back into the mansion, her words causing Percy and Freya to laugh. Percy turned to Finn. "Finn, get Freya settled would you? It's been a long day." Percy finally let the faintest amount of exhaustion appear on her face. And she had indeed had a long day. She had had to travel all the way to LA, into the Underworld, climb out of the Underworld, and then went and rescued her daughter and defeated her eldest sister. She was exhausted.

Finn smiled gently at her and cupped her face before leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Of course, Mother. You go rest."

"Thank you. Good night, my children." Percy dragged a hand down her face and walked into the house although not as steady as usual as she almost started to stagger but Elijah was instantly at her side and taking her arm to lead her inside.

"Let me help you." He murmured when their eyes met. Percy smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, 'Lijah." He stayed with her all the way to her room and even then he was reluctant to leave. Percy turned to him as she emerged from her closet in pajamas.

He took a deep breath. "You have done more for us in the past two days then Esther or Mikael ever did for us growing up. I know that we haven't known each other very long and I'm sure there are things that you haven't told us about yourself which is understandable. But i would like to get to know the one that birthed me, and that i call Mother, if you would allow me to?"

Percy's eyes watered. "I believe i can do that. And i would like to get to know all of you better as well. We have all the time in the world to get to know one another."

linebreak

One week later

Percy was in Elysium, she was sure of it. The past week she had bonded with her children and they had bonded with each other, the ties of family strengthening everyday. She was sure this all must be a dream because there was no way that her whole family was together for the first time and getting along. But Percy was too afraid to break this peaceful illusion so didn't say anything.

"Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am."

"Oh, Kol, you know i can't be compelled." Finn and Henrik smirked from where they were getting their suits' final touches. Elijah's and Kol's, as well as Klaus's, were already finished. The former two having donned them already while the latter was no where to be found. Freya, Rebekah, and Percy were in the process of getting a manicure.

Everything was peaceful until Klaus walked in. "You went after Elena." Klaus said accusingly to Rebekah who couldn't stop her smirk. "What is wrong with you?"

"Here we go." Rebekah said simply.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?"

Percy stepped in then. Her children were not going to be backstabbing each other anymore. "Okay, that's enough. Rebekah, you know how important the doppelgänger is to your brother. If you wanted revenge for her back stabbing, you could have maimed her or killed her brother or one of the Salvatores to cause her pain. Simple as that. Klaus, now i know that over the centuries you all have taken turns backstabbing the other but that ends now. No more dagger threats, no more betraying one another. Just no more. We are all each other has and probably will have for a long time to come. What is it that you always say to each other? Always and forever."

Klaus and Rebekah exchanged guilty looks. "Sorry, Nik." "Sorry, Bekah."

Percy released a deep breath. "Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, i'm going to go finish getting ready. Please make sure any last minute invitations have been delivered and please don't cause any mischief tonight. Blood may be spilled towards the end of the ball, but please refrain from doing so until then." Then she walked out. She had a lot of work to do before the ball began.

That night the ball was in full swing. Percy had yet to emerge from her room. But the male Mikaelsons could admit that their two sisters were stunning tonight.

(A/N: im not very good at describing, if you want to see what they looked like, search 'Sboyle92' on wattpad and find this story there. The outfits are displayed there.)

Rebekah wore a green one shoulder floor length dress that had diamonds across the stomach in an arch. Her blonde hair was pinned on one side and fell in a messy wave. She had a long gold necklace that ended with a single pearl and pearl earrings. Along with a pair of green heels and a white clutch, and her Mikaelson family ring, she was stunning.

Freya had chosen a red off the shoulder dress that had two bejeweled clasps around her biceps and around her waist. A red shaw hung off one shoulder and was wrapped around her other arm. She had on a silver necklace, earrings, and bracelet, along with a Mikaelson ring that Klaus had given to her a few days before. Her long curly dirty blonde hair had been cut short and styled. She had a silver clutch and red shoes that were spelled to make sure she would never trip or miss a step when walking in them. She didn't have nearly as much practice walking in high heels as Rebekah so she needed all the help she could get.

The clinking of glass sounded over the talking and music of the ball and everyone turned to see Elijah standing on the steps leading up to the next floor and the other Mikaelsons beginning to join them. Freya and Finn stopped on steps above Elijah while Klaus and Kol stopped below him with Rebekah and Henrik below them.

"If everyone could gather around please." Elijah began. "You know, it is tradition for whenever our family comes together we must celebrate as it usually means new beginnings, old and new memories to cherish and remember... for the first time in what seems a thousand years, all seven of us are together and with our Mother." Those that knew the history of the Mikaelson family stiffened at his words. Especially the Scooby gang, there was supposed to only be five siblings, not seven. Movement from above the Mikaelson family drew attention from those watching. "We hope that you all can learn to embrace us as we plan to embrace you. To peace, and to our family, and especially to our dear Mother."

Everyone raised their glasses, even the woman that had mysteriously appeared above Freya, Finn , and the others. This woman had black hair that set it gentle waves down over her shoulders and down her back. The woman had on a deep blue dress with an embroidered top bodice. Along with blue heels and a gold set of earrings, bracelet, and necklace, it complimented her tan skin nicely. And she, like Freya, had been gifted a Mikaelson ring. And Percy knew that even if she wanted to change the family name, to be truly rid of her sisters' and brother-in-law influence, she couldn't. Her five middle children have gone centuries being known as the Mikaelsons and so that is what their family will still be known by.

Elijah offered her his hand when he noticed she had joined him. "Mother, would you like to dance?"

Percy took his hand gladly. "I would be delighted, my son."


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Five years later

Percy sighed, leaning back in her lounge chair as she soaked up the sun and ignored the splashing and laughter of others in the pool and around it.

"You're drink, Madam." Percy opened her eyes, just in time for her to see the lust that was in the waiter's eyes at it looked at her body. Percy quirked her lips in amusement. She wasn't offended, she always enjoyed the lustful looks sent her way, although her children could do without it. They all got increasingly uncomfortable at the thought of their mother being attractive to others. And her sons got overprotective, especially when they heard men and some women asking her out on dates.

"Thank you, kind sir." She winked at him causing the man to blush and walk away, peaking back over his shoulder at her as he continued to work.

Rebekah and Freya, whom were sitting on either side of her sunbathing while the boys played in the pool, scoffed. "Mother, i love you, but please, stop flirting - no matter how little or big of an amount it is - in front of me. It nauseates me." Rebekah said. Percy smirked at her youngest daughter.

"Dear Rebekah, i, just like the rest of you have needs, and if poor mortal boys want to step in and fulfill those needs, I'm definitely not going to stop them."

Calls of protest rose from all of her children as her sons had finally emerged from the resort's pool and gathered around them, sitting on the end of the three lounges. "Mother, why must you torture us?" Elijah asked exasperated. Five years of being a reunited family had gotten her middle sons to loosen up and became even less bloodthirsty. They still had the occasional enemy that came out of the woodworks, especially because of the four that had been active the past thousand years and because of Percy's own deeds; although she never told her children when there was a godly problem as she didn't want to put them in even more danger then they already were to begin with from their run-of-the-mill ones.

Flashback

After the Mikaelson Ball, the Scooby Gang had discovered that the Wickery Bridge and the sign had been made of white oak and had tried to kill Finn when he had been wandering Mystic Falls with Henrik. Finn luckily with the help of his magic and Henrik's surprisingly strong ability to manipulate water, proving that he was indeed a very strong Legacy of Poseidon, they were able to stop the white oak stake from entering his heart. But the result of the attack ended unfortunately with Matt Donavon dead when Finn lost control because of Elena and Stefan attacking his newly risen little brother. His wild blast of magic had instantly snapped Matt's neck right before Matt pulled the trigger on his crossbow and he was no more.

Stefan, knowing when to cut his losses, was kick to grab Elena and whoosh out of the alley they had been fighting in, leaving the two Mikaelsons and the dead body of Matt Donovan. That wasn't the end of it however. The Scooby gang kept trying and trying to kill them all for no reason until the Mikaelson family had a vote one evening after another failed attempt by their enemy.

"I am tired of the constant attacks, of having to look over my shoulder to make sure that one of those pathetic children aren't lurking with a white oak stake. This time they have gone too far. They attacked Mother and were actually able to stab her. The only good thing is is that that doppleganger wench and her blonde friend aren't skilled in the art of killing vampires or other supernatural beings and missed." Rebekah said from where she was leaning against the doorway. None of them leave the house by themselves now as the very few times in the beginning that they had, they had been surprise attacked by the gang and almost killed. Rebekah more often then not was paired with Kol, Klaus with Elijah, Finn with Freya, and Henrik with Percy.

Percy dragged her hand down her face from where she was sitting in between two very protective sons, Klaus and Elijah with Kol and Finn hovering behind her with Freya and Henrik sitting on an adjacent couch. She had been lucky, at the very last possible second as Caroline had pushed the stake into her chest, she had vapor travelled back to the Mikaelson Manor and into the lap of Finn whom had immediately fed her his blood after pulling out the stake.

"Nik, I know that you want the girl's blood for your hybrids and that Stefan used to be a friend, but..." Freya trailed off. All of Percy's children was watching her in concern and hadn't let her out of their sight besides letting her go to the bathroom since she had been attacked the night before.

Percy reached over and grasped her middle son's hand. "Nik, if you truly want the girl's bloodline to continue, then it is simple. Get the girl, drain her of vervain, and compel her to forget about the supernatural, kill the Salvatores, the witch, Caroline, all the supernatural creatures around here. And then have Freya, Finn, Kol, and I place a barrier around the town of Mystic Falls that kills anyone that tries to enter the town if they have supernatural blood and also so that the doppleganger can never leave, nor her descendants as their bloodline will be unknowingly bound to this town for the next five hundred years until the next doppleganger is born."

They were all silent, watching their brother and son think. Then he smirked at his mother. "Well i see where Kol and I have gotten some of our more creative ideas over the years. Let's do it. They all die tonight, no mercy."

And that was the end to the Scooby gang, all but one dying, the doppleganger would live until she was late into her seventies and would die of heartbreak when Klaus removed the compulsion from her mind.

End flashback

Percy smirked at all of her children as she stood and stretched her body. Percy was adjusting her hat and people watching as she heard her children conversing with each other when it happened.

Sea green eyes squarely met those of liquid gold, making her breath whoosh away. Her mind immediately at the feel of an almost magnetic pull towards the man whose eyes did not waver from her, reflected back on a conversation she had had with Freya, Finn, and Klaus all those years ago after they had defeated Dahlia.

"You truly believe in that soulmate nonsense?"

"I do. All of the demigods and other soulmate pairings I've met have said the same exact things. They've all said that as soon as their eyes first met, they felt a type of pull towards each other that grew stronger whenever they were apart as they felt urges to find the other. They said that when they first touched, it was like nothing they could ever describe. They just knew immediately that they were meant to be together. And yes, some have fought it, fought the match that Cupid, Aphrodite, and Fate made but they can never resist it. The love for each other is like an inferno. And once you meet that one, you'll be complete."

The man was a few inches taller then Percy's own 5' 11" frame. He had dirty blonde, almost brown hair and a muscular build that drew many an eye. He was sucking on a sucker and there was a huge bag of them sitting next to him on his side table, and a growing pile of sucker wrappers and other empty candy wrappings in a trashcan. Even from across the pool, Percy could almost taste the power that seemed to emanate from him in waves.

"Mum?" Henrik asked concerned touching her arm, drawing her attention away from the man although she kept him in her sights out of the corner of her eyes.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"What's wrong? You just became very tense." By this time all seven were paying attention but luckily none had noticed what had happened or who had gotten her attention.

"It's nothing to be worried about, sweets. Now, if you'll excuse me, dear children, i have needs to scratch," she half-lied, already turning to head to the other side of the pool where the man was now standing and obviously waiting for her.

Kol caught her wrist gently. "Be careful, Mom. And do give one of us a call if you run into any type of trouble."

She patted his hand and kissed his head. "I will, dear, don't you worry. Now relax, my children, we are on vacation."

He released her after a small smile and Percy didn't even notice that her children didn't return to their previous activities but were instead watching her.

Percy finally reached the other side and came to a stop right in front of the man who immediately took her hand, causing a shiver of pleasure to shoot down her spine, and kissed the back of it.

"I have been waiting a long time for you," The man told her. Over the smell of the chlorine, she could smell an overwhelming amount of sugar, candy, and oddly enough, mischief, if mischief even had a scent.

"I guess we've both kept each other waiting long enough. My name is Persephone Sallydottir. And you are?"

"I go by a couple different names Trickster, Loki, Gabriel. But you, dear Persephone, may call me whatever you like. Because you are mine, as I am yours."

Percy smiled and surprised the man by reaching up and looping her hands around his neck, bringing him down the few inches separating them still and pressing their lips together. Percy sighed into the kiss. This was her other half, this was her Gabriel. The missing piece of her soul. One last thought popped into her mind when he deepened the kiss, she hoped her sons didn't kill or maim him.

The End


End file.
